


won't be the last

by ideare



Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Blood, Digital Painting, Fanart, FireAlpaca, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: grace has to make a quick stop to fill-up karma's engine before she gets back on the road.





	won't be the last

**Author's Note:**

> title from [_one finger and a fist_ by drowning pool.](https://youtu.be/XI5GJLvYlz8)

  
  



End file.
